Shiki's Birthday!
by RimaUmiTouya
Summary: Shiki x Rima. Shiki's Birthday Before they go to Cross Academy Told in Rima's veiw. Enjoy. Leave a reveiw if you want me to make one about Rima's birthday. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.


June 3

_I didn't know he was half-pureblood._

My mind raced as I read the papers over and over again from the Council. " Rima, sneaking into here is bad, you know. " Shiki said from the shadows behind me. I jumped.

" Yeah? Well, lying is bad, too. " I sneered, angry with him for the first time. So he didn't really lie to me, I know. But not telling me? That's worse than lying.

" Lying? Rima, I never told you who my father was, so I never lied to you. What does it matter anyway? " He sighed like he was bored and loosely wrapped his arms around my waist. I pushed them away.

" Yes, but . . . But you didn't tell me! Shiki, I - I thought we told each other everything! This is a big deal, and you chose to hide _this_ from me?! " I yell, my voice trembling. If he was half-pureblood - even just half - how was I suppose to be with him as a full Noble? Nobles could not be with purebloods. But, then again, his father broke that rule.

" Rima, I'm sorry. Can we just forget it? That man was never in my life anyways. And the Council considers me a Noble, anyways. " Shiki's silver-blue eyes melted into my cerulean blue ones. I sighed heavily and stepped back.

" I should be getting home . . " I say, looking at my green phone. It was just 4 P.M.

" No way. The sunlight would hurt you, Rima. I won't let you go. " Shiki sat in the chair by the bookshelf.

" I don't need your permission. " I snapped.

He considered this. " At least let me walk you to your house. "

" Fine. " I said bitterly. He stood up and took my hand gently, then started to walk outside. The harsh sunlight beat down on us, and I could already feel a sunburn coming.

" Rima, " Shiki suddenly spoke with sadness dripping from his voice. " Tomarrow is my birthday, June the fourth. I do not want a gift from you. But I want you to promise me something, okay? Even if you are angry with me. "

I blinked. " What do you want me to promise? " I thought of all the things he could want - my blood, my life, . . . _my body_. I shook the thoughts from my head.

" Stop cutting yourself for me. I know you do it. Even if you wear bracelets and long-sleeves, I can tell. "

I gasped. I had worked so hard on not letting him know. I couldn't help cutting myself. It was a sick habit of mine.

" I promise. " I sighed. _It's his birthday, after all._

He slightly, yet painfully smiled. We reached the gate of my family's mansion and he turned to me. " Goodnight, Rima. " My name rolled off his tounge sweetly.

" Goodnight. "

" I love you. " Shiki said.

" I love you, too. " I replied after a minute of hesitation. He grabbed me by my hair softly and kissed me harshly, like he was yearning for me.

Gasping for air, we let go of the kiss a moment or two later. " See you tomarrow, birthday boy. " I murmered as I turned to enter the gates of my family's mansion. He smiled and waited until I got into the house until he turned and left.

**INSIDE**

" Rima! You're home! " My little sister, Ai (short for Aikolu), squeeled as she hugged my long leg.

" Hi, Ai. " I smiled weakly at her, not wanting to seem pathetic in her little seven-year-old mind. She looked up to me so much, how could I let her know how dark I really was deep down? Everyone looked at me and saw a cute, shy pigtailed girl that was a tall model. No one cared to look deeper into me than Shiki did.

" Hey, sweetpea. " Father said, carrying his big belly into the kitchen to eat. My thinner mother walked behind him, smiling like usual.

" Hello, Father. " I replied, going up the stairs.

My father started to call out for me, but my mother quietly said,

" Let her rest. She'll need it because her boyfriend's birthday is tomarrow. I'm sure they will be partying like most teenagers. "

With that, I ran up to my room and closed the door, my eyes watering. Oh, I wish we could be normal.

Slumping in misery, I combed my hair and slipped on my pajamas. _This will get better, _I told myself as I went to sleep.

June 4

" Senri! Happy birthday, baby! " Mrs. Shiki smiled brightly. The ballroom of the Shiki mansion had been turned into a whole room of Senri. Pictures of him, with some of our modeling pictures together, coated the walls on the room. The music was all Shiki's favorites, the whole room had been covered in rose petals, there was fountains and candles, and a huge cake with sixteen candles on it.

I stand in the back, fixing a bow on my black and white cocktail dress. Sighing, I wait to see him. He enters, in a black formal tux with a white tie and smiling brightly. He examines the pictures on the wall and when he sees ours together, his silver-blue eyes sparkle. He likes it.

I suddenly realize that the cake has sprinkles of Pocky shavings covering it. Delighted, I grab a peice and eat after we all sing Happy Birthday to him and he blows out his candles.

" Rima . . . " I turn to see him, smiling at me softer than he was when he entered the room. A soft smile that said so much I couldn't describe. He took my hands in his and examined my wrists. " Good. You kept your promise. "

I blushed and looked down. He was still holding my wrists in his hands as everyone else started to dance. " Shiki . . . " I said in a low, whisper-like voice.

" Happy Birthday. "

Shiki chuckled slightly, licking some icing off my un-finished slice of cake. " I don't consider this my birthday. This is _your_ second birthday to me, Rima. "

I tilt my head. " What do you mean? "

" Rima, " He became more serious as he pulls me to him and wraps my arms around himself. " You're the second half of me. The part that makes me whole. I'm nothing without you. I wasn't anything until you came along. I celebrate this day just because of you. "

I feel tears coming. Holding my breath, I choke out, " I'm not that important. "

He looks down at me, a surprised expression on his handsome face. " How could you say that, Rima? You're my everything. Is that not important? "

" Of course it is. Oh, Shiki. " I rest my head on his chest and he rocks me in his arms lightly, to the beat of the soft music.

" Come on, " He kisses me softly. " I just want to go be somewhere with you. Just the two of us. "

I nod and let him take my hand and lead me to his room.

" Senri, " I call him his first name for the first time in a long time. He lays with me on the bed and takes my hands in his, claiming my lips yet again.

" Thank you for being born, Rima. " He laughs softly and rests his head on my chest. I hold him.

" No, thank you, Shiki. "

And with that, we close our eyes and fall asleep together.

Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino.

* TOLD IN RIMA'S VEIW POINT

This takes place the summer before they go to Cross Academy, if you did not read the memo.

I do not know their real birthdays, so June 4 and July 7 is just my idea.

( Message me if you know their real birthdays, I would love to know! )

Remember to leave a reveiw if you want me to write about Rima's birthday! :)


End file.
